Fire of ice ( Toshiro Hitsugaya love story )
by LeviLover1
Summary: Yuzu Megami is the new captain of the fith squad, she has very powerful power and wants no one to know it. Toshiro Hitsugaya is the famous cold-hearted captain of the tenth squad. When they are put together to manage the third squad, what will happen to them ?


Toshiro POV

I was filling my papers alone, Matsumoto being I don't know where . A knock given on my office door made me look up. Come in !

-Captain . The commander Yamamoto wants to see all the captains and lieutenant now

-Thanks . You're dismissed .

It is rare that the commander wants to see all of us. I wonder what 's going on.

-Captain ! Here you are! I looked for you everywhere ! said Rangiku

-Matsumoto ! Would not it rather me who'd to say that!

-Oh...yeah, Let's go to this meeting ! Quick!

We are in the meeting room, where everyone is aligned in two colones , each on one side of the room . The captains before and lieutenant behind them. Finally, the commander Yamamoto arrived .

'I 've reunited all of you today to present you the new captain of the fith squad, after those thirty years of research, we finally found one. Momo Hinamori had been considered too weak for this task, so we charged ourselves to find a replacement . Unfortunately, the position of captain of the 3rd Division is still vacant, so we decided that this division will be managed by two captains, Yuzu Megami , captain of the fith squad and Toshiro Hitsugaya , captain of the tenth squad .

What? ! One more division to manage ! ? Why me . . .

-Now I will introduce you Yuzu Megami . Get out, don't hide behind me .

A little girl about the age of nine , stood before us. What a shock ! Such a little girl! ( I grew up ! !I'm 5.61 feet ! ! ) . She was helding the hakama of the commander, hiding . She had black hair, fluorescent and transparent blue eyes, they were mesmerizing. You could not see her hands, they were covered by gloves. She wore on her back , a huge roll of parchment in which was surrounded her zanpakuto .

-I . . I . . my name is. . . Yuzu Meeegamii . I 'm tthe nnew c -captain of the fith squad... It starts well . . .

POV Yuzu

-I . . I . . my name is. . . Yuzu Meeegamii . I 'm tthe nnew c -captain of the fith squad.

I can't speak in front of so many peoples ! It is impossible! I heard murmurs in the room. A captain got up , he had a weird haircut and was very tall .

-I'm Kenpachi Zaraki , captain of the eleventh squad. I want to see if you're up to this rank ! Fight me !

I turned to see the commander, he gave me his approval with a nod. But before I could accept an alarm rang.

-We Are attacked ! Soul Society is under attack !

-I Want all of you to go there , forming a team of two captains and lieutenant ! Find the intuders and kill them! You will be able to prove yourself, Captain Megami.

-Hum !

All the persons present in the room departed in pairs , in the end, remained a captain with silver hair and beautiful turquoise eyes. . . his lieutenant , a woman with very developed forms , and a young girl called Hinamori , my lieutenant

-I suppose that we are together . I am Toshiro Hitsugaya , captain of the tenth squad, and here is Rangiku Matsumoto, my vice captain.

-Nice to meet you . . .

-Me too, but we should hurry .

We head towards the center of Soul Society , where we can sense the intruder's strong spiritual pressure . The other captains are already facing the other side of the town . When we arrive , two forms float in the air, it is . . . How is it possible ? !

-They are Hollowares ! Hitsugaya and I said at the same time.

-What are they ? asked Hinamori

-They are Shinigami who signed a contract with a Menos , they give them their shinigami power and body, and the Menos will grant one of their wish They are almost invincible ,because the two powers are combined.

-How Such a thing is possible! How shinigami can do that! Hinamori replied

-Now stop chating . You three stay here , you will be safe . Hitsugaya tells us.

-Out of question , I will fight !

-This is too dangerous, you are too . . . young .

-I remind you that I am a captain !

-I don't care.

I guess in this form you'll allow me to fight! Rirîsu ! (Liberation)

I find the normal size of my body, 4 feet 43inches . I always take my form of child, I prefer, it is more convenient .

POV Hitsugaya

So it was like that, it was not her true form ! She take us for fools ! But I must say . . . she is georgous.

-So ? Can I fight?

-... Okay, but don't take any risks.

-Of course! I take the right one !

She flies into the sky , and I follow her . I attack mine from behind, he did not even see me. . . I slice him in half and it's already over ! It must have been a very low shinigami . Megami had taken the strongest. . . They are still talking .

-Eh kid ! You think you can beat me with your pretty face !

-I 'll beat you , and without even taking out my zanpakuto !

She removed her gloves and threw them on the ground. What is she talking about ! She wants to be killed ! She tried only direct attacks on the Holloware but all of them failed . Why doesn't she take out her zanpakuto ? ! She finally touched her opponent with her right hand , but nothing happened . That was before a hole begins to form on the chest of the enemy. He became more and more large, he screamed in pain. She kept her hand on him until he disappeared completely.

-What was that?

-Just one of my power.

-How did you do it ?

-I Just focused my energy in my hand. She put her gloves on. I am sure that this power is the reason why she wears them.

POV Yuzu

I can't touch anything with my hands without the fear of destroying everything . I hate this power.

I'm sorry if there are some faults, but I'm french. Can you say it to me if you see some ? Thanks !


End file.
